shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome "Gou" Fuji Higurashi
Kagome Higurashi is the main character of the story, Silent Composition. She takes the place of the original main character, Haruka Nanami. As an idol she goes by the name Gou. Background Kagome is an internationally famous actress, model, and idol, the daughter of famous composer, Kazuhiko Higurashi, the goddaughter of legendary idol, Shining/Mitsuo Saotome, and the heiress to the CEO of Kiseki Zaibatsu, Seijuro Akashi. She is currently studying to be a composer in order to follow in her father's footsteps. She has grown up and been in the entertainment industry since before she was even born as her father is the head composer for Shining Agency and her mother was a part-time producer for MTK Records. Her career as an actor and model began when she was just a baby, and she re-debut as a Junior Idol when she was six years old with the rest of the Zodiac members as the idol group, ZODI☆C. Appearance As herself Kagome has blue eyes and fair creamy skin. Her long inky blue-black hair is usually set atop her head in a bun, which is held together by decorative chopsticks. Though she does not need glasses, she wears her late father's pair of slim eyeglasses after having the lens replaced to match her own eyesight. Every morning, she also draws a splatter of freckles on her cheek bones. When not wearing her academy uniform, Kagome is often seen wearing girly dresses or highly practical, but still stylish tomboy like clothing. More often then not, Kagome can be found composing music or playing on one of her instruments in a semi-isolated area. Gou 江 Because of her stage name, Kagome had the ability to swap between dressing and acting as a boy or a girl, allowing her to take on a wider variety of assignments. During her younger years, she often wore a short wig over her long hair when she crossdressed as a boy. Her image as a boy was dropped sometime while she was twelve years old when others began to notice her chest was growing in size. Currently whenever she is Gou, Kagome typically has her long hair flowing loosely down her back, but during work her hair would be styled or bejeweled in certain ways depending on her assignment. When she is off work but still as Gou, Kagome can often be seen in clothing that can be described as chic. She is considered one of Japan and Asia's leading fashionistas. Personality When working or around strangers, Kagome conducts herself in a mature and adult-like manner even when she was just a young child. If she is with family or good friends, Kagome can be herself and actually has a very outgoing and motherly personality, if not a bit vindictive when crossed. If the people she is associating with at the time are neither good friends, family, or strangers, she is Though most people can only see her friendly and reserved sides, Kagome actually has She will try to help anyone that she finds that needs a push in the right direction, and anyone else that she believes can be helped in some way. She will give anyone a chance with her trust, no matter how a person a appears because of her belief that what matters in a person is their personality and mind. She calls all her good male acquaintances by their family names while adding -kun at the end. She also has a habit of making nicknames for her really close friends. She was even the one to have created all the nicknames for the members of the Zodiac, mainly because of her young age as compared to the others. While she had been in the Warring States era (Sengoku era), she grew quite close to Shippo (Shi-chan), Sango (San-nee), Rin (Rin-rin), Miroku (Roku-nii), and Inuyasha (Yasha-kun). She also adds -chi or -chin to a person's name if she respects them or consideres them family as Sesshomaru was later dubbed Sessho-chi and she calls Shining Saotome Mistu-chin. Most of the Zodiac members have the suffix -chin added to their nicknames or -nii and -nee. Aside from her strong musical talent, Kagome is an extremely gifted athlete and as a result can be highly competitive, which she mainly plays with the boys at Shining Agency. She can be so competitive that many a times she and her friends would use the result of games they play to decide what songs and activities would be done during their concerts and music festivals. Because she was born and raised in the entertainment industry, Kagome has a lot power over the industry she grew up in with not just fellow idols and actors, but also companies, directors, producers, and etc. Her image as Japan's Angel and being known as Shining Saotome's goddaughter only makes her influence all that much more overwhelming. She has shown that she is not afraid to use her influence over the media to destroy the careers of fellow idols that she believe are undeserving of being in such a role, mainly men and women with a superiority complex and extremely poor attitudes for being idol. She has also used her influence to prevent harassment from fellow celebrities. On the other hand, Kagome is also a philanthropist and mainly uses her influence to bring awareness and attention to certain charities and foundations she knows would help benefit developing children and teens. History To most people, Kagome appears to be very ignorant and behind the times in terms of trends, especially anything that has to do with the media minus fashion that is. This is mainly due to the fact that through her childhood, Kagome was forbidden to watch or listen to the media. What little she knew of current media trends lie with what she was able to see and hear at Shining Agency or during her assignments. Childhood One hundred days after her birth, Kagome was introduced to the members of the Kiseki no Isan on January 2nd. While she had been a baby, Kagome's father would often take her with him to his work as a composer for Shining Agency. During this time, he also noticed Kagome's great love for music and the performing arts despite her being just a baby. Kagome was then exposed to a variety of different types of music and her father began to teach her how to read music. On the other hand, her mother had also began teaching her to read Japanese characters. As a result Kagome was proficient in speaking complete sentences, and holding complex conversations before she was even two years old. Not too long after her visits began, Kagome was scouted by Shining Saotome( her father's idol partner) himself to be a child actor and model. She first debut when she was only only ten months old as part of a hit drama series. Her career continued with that series, and quickly grew and branched out as more assignments flooded in for her appearance. At the time of her debut, even though she was a baby, her parents had decided to give her the stage name of Gou so that she may live a semi normal life when she is herself, but still respond to people while working. When she turned four years old, Saotome gifted her with an assistant to help her with her lines and other things in general. The person was a woman in her mid-teens named Hiro Hoshikage (星影寛). Hiro was to help her in anyway possible when her parents were unable to. As she grew older Kagome continued to admire her father, who was a famous composer and Shining Saotome's partner, as well as she learned different things to complete her role as an idol. She also grew closer to Hiro, and came to view the teenager as an older sister of sorts. Still continuing her work as a child idol, her father began teaching her how to play different instruments, which included the flute, the violin, the piano, and the electone. Eventually, her father recognized her raw talent, her potential, and her pure love of music (much like his own), and he taught her all he could about music and music composition. This lead her to also become a Junior Idol instead of just a child actor and model. After her father's death when she was nine, Kagome decided that she would follow her father's footsteps and become a famous composer. In following this path, she continued to learn music and play various other instruments. She also continued her career as a Junior Idol to help support her family, and not fading away like many other Junior Idols. Until her father's death and not long after her ninth birthday, Kagome lived in Shibuya, Tokyo with her family and not too far away from Shining Agency. Afterwards, her mother and little brother, who only three at the time, moved away to Ota where the family's shrine resided while she moved into Shining Agency's dormitory. Kagome continued to be home-schooled and was taught by tutors hired by her maternal grandfather, Seijuro Akashi, and Shining Agency for her and their other child celebrities until the end of her sixth grade education. When she finished sixth grade, her mother decided that Kagome would be enrolled into Kagome's father's old school, Rikiryo Academy for the Elite, the next year to give her a sense of the normal life. At the same time, Kagome had decided that she had wanted a break from work for a while. Over the next year her schedule was filled with multiple assignments, so that her idol image would not be completely gone from the spotlight. However, after her thirteenth birthday, during the few months she was allowed a break, Kagome had to put her career on hold for an extended two months in order for her to complete the Shikon as jewel hunting took up most of her time. The hunt for the Shikon no Tama ended just a week shy of February. After the Shikon Once her responsibility of the shikon jewel had been taken care of, Kagome returned to her career as an idol. She continued to often miss school days at Rikiryo Academy, where her younger brother was also enrolled at, to fulfill her job as an idol, sometimes even flying off to different countries for weeks at a time. She eventually gained the reputation of being the frail, sickly girl because of all her absences, but she was still able to keep her grades up in the A-B range. During the summer before her fourteenth birthday, Kagome fell into a bit of a depression as she finally began to feel the pressure of her hectic schedule. Her own need to keep working to provide for her family added more stress onto herself, despite her mother having a well-paying and stable job of her own. She began to fear that she would never be able to escape from being an idol as her contract lasted another six years. She also began feeling that she would never be able to become the composer that she had dreamed of. While she had been slightly ill and was returning home to Ota from an assignment, Kagome nearly had a mental breakdown from all the pressure she had put upon herself. It was at this time that she learned of Hayato as his song Nanairo no Compass played in Akihabara, Shibuya, Tokyo. The song re-affirmed Kagome's normally unbending will and strength, and she quickly became a fan of Hayato's songs... though she wasn't much of a fan of his other works when she did work with him. After turning fifteen, Kagome passed the entrance exam and enrolls into Saotome Academy in the Composer Course. Saotome Academy Now studying at Saotome Academy, Kagome must now balance work and her education, while hiding her identity from her colleagues and working with her would be partners. April *First Recoding Test (Two weeks) *Kagome meets Shippo again May *Ren Jinguji almost gets expelled from Saotome Academy *Gou's Lecture at Saotome Academy for Idols *Anniversary of Aine Kisaragi's suicide attempt June *Syo Kurusu gets over his acrophobia *HAYATO Concert **Kagome has a nervous breakdown when it started raining. July *Tokiya is demoted to A Class *Kagome catches Acute Bronchitis (Bacterial) from being in the rain **Kagome is taken to the Kiseki's Complex in Tokyo by Midorima and his daughter to recover. *End of the First Term August *Summer Camp September *ST☆RISH is formed *Kagome's friends get suspicious of Kagome's disappearances October November *Anniversary of Kazuhiko Higurashi's death December *ST☆RISH's debut concert is announced January *ST☆RISH's debut February March Uta Pri Awards April *Episode 1-2 May *Episode 3-4 *Kagome gets pissed off by a few rookies while studying for classes and rehearsing for her dramas. June *Episode 6-9 July *Tanabata Festival *Episode 10 August *Kagome discovers her diary has been turned into a novel, and is becoming a drama series. September *Episode 11 October November *Anniversary of Kazuhiko Higurashi's death December *Episode 12-13 *UtaPri Awards Career Discography Solo Listed in order of release date ZODI☆C ZODI☆C, the idol gorup, is formed when Kagome was six years old. FREY☆ FREY☆ formed when Kagome was eleven years old. GEMINI GEMINI formed when Kagome was eight years old and at the same time as LEG☆CY. LEG☆CY LEG☆CY formed when Kagome was eight years old and at the same time as GEMINI. Acting Roles Lovely Spy.png|Kagome in Lovely Spy as Chie Hisoka (Age 15) Momoi.Satsuki.full.1164528.jpg|Kagome playing Satsuki Momoi in Kuroko no Basuke (Age 16) Shirasagi.Mayuri.full.239639.jpg|Kagome as Ema Hinata in Brothers Conflict (Age 16) Amagi.Yukiko.full.201913.jpg|Kagome as Yukiko Amagi in Persona 4 (Age 15) Michiko Suzumi.png|Kagome as Michiko Suzumi in Curse's End (Age 10) Michiko Shizumi Age 5.png|Kagome as Michiko Shizumi in Curse of the Zodiac (Age 5) Little Miss.png|Kagome as Naomi Mizuki in Little Lady (Age 11-14) Maki Eien.png|Kagome as Maki Eien in Finding Hope (Age 8) Yukiko Kashikoi.png|Kagome as Yukiko Kashikoi in Miss Sherlock (Age 14) 125327963560317584.jpg|Kagome as Hiroko (Age 12) 118_10801259_591990e1af871e1.jpg|Kagome as Ciel Phantomhive in Kuroshitsuji (Age 10-12) Because of her Eidetic Memory, Kagome is able to perform more simultaneous assignments than anyone in Japan's entertainment industry. Zodiac Series: *Curse of the Zodiac - Multi Season **'Michiko/Michi Shizumi' (静美 美智子/道 Shizumi Michiko/Michi), the Snake of the Zodiac. (Age 5-8) *Birth of the Curse - Multi Season **'Michiko/Michi Shizumi' (静美 美智子/道 Shizumi Michiko/Michi), the Snake of the Zodiac. (Age 8-10) *Curse's End - Multi Season **'Michiko/Michi Shizumi' (静美 美智子/道 Shizumi Michiko/Michi), the Snake of the Zodiac. (Age 10) Finding Hope - Movie *'Maki Eien' (永遠 真希 Eien Maki) (Age 8) Always Running - Multi Season *'Hotaka Jinsoku' (迅速 穂高 Jinsoku Hotaka), male lead in Always Running. (Age 10-12) Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji - Multi Season *''Earl'' Ciel Phantomhive (シエル ファントムハイヴ, Shieru Fantomuhaivu), is the head of the Phantomhive noble family and the owner of the Funtom Company. Notoriously known as the Queen's Watchdog, he is the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Ciel is the main character of the Kuroshitsuji series. (Age 10-12) *'Hiroko' (浩子) (Age 12) Little Lady - Multi Season *'Naomi Mizuki' (美月 直美 Mizuki Naomi), main character and leading lady of Little Lady. (Age 11-14) Searching for Heaven - Multi Season *'Izumi Fumetsu' (不滅 泉 Fumetsu Izumi) (Age 13-16) Miss Sherlock - Multi Season (Ongoing) *'Yukiko Kashikoi' (賢い 由希子 Kashikoi Yukiko), a female Sherlock Holmes (Age 14) Lovely Spy - Multi Season (Ongoing) *'Chie Hisoka' (ひそか 恵 Hisoka Chie), the main character and leading lady of the show that is also known as the lovely spy. (Age 15) Persona 4 - Single Season *'Yukiko Amagi' (天城 雪子 Amagi Yukiko) (Age 15) **Kagome had originally auditioned for the role of Naoto Shirgane. **Kagome finds it ironic that she is playing the character for the Priestess and High Priestess arcana. Brothers' Conflict - Multi Season (Ongoing) *'Ema Hinata' (Hinata Ema, 日向 絵麻; born as Nagami Ema, 永見 絵麻) aka Chi (Age 16) **There are fourteen versions of drama series. Fans are able to decide which brother they like and buy the corresponding drama set. Kagome is basically playing fourteen different characters in one. **Because there are fouteen different versions, Kagome was chosen to play Ema not just for her looks, but also because of her Eidetic Memory. Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko's Basketball) - Multi Season (Ongoing) :The series is based off the true events and story of the Kiseki no Sedai. *'Satsuki Momoi' (桃井 さつき Momoi Satsuki) (Age 16) **The real Satsuki Momoi is a friend of Kagome's maternal grandfather, Seijuro Akashi, and she now goes by the name Satsuki Kuroko after marrying her junior/senior high school sweetheart, Tetsuya Kuroko. Feudal Fairytale - Multi Season (Ongoing) *'Kagome Yuhi' (夕日 籠目 Yuhi Kagome), is the main character of the show, which is a TV series adaption of Kagome's diary turned novel. (Age 17) Genres *Action films *Romance films *Adventure films *Sports *Slice of Life *Drama series *Voice acting *Commercials Model *Runway Model *Fashion Model **Fashion Prints *Gravure Model *Commercials On average, she makes an annual salary of 8-10 million USD since she was 7 years old. Composer Dorm *Roommate: Tomochika Shibuya Instruments Other Possessions Personal Information *Father's Occupation: Music Composer and Songwriter *Mother's Occupation: Sports Trainer and Coach of the National Japanese Basketball Team (Current), Producer at MTK Records (Former), Professional Basketball Player (Former) *Intelligence: 164 IQ *Motto: "There are always others who have it worse than you." "What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger." *Favorite Color: White, Periwinkle, Silver, and Purple *Favorite Type of Movies: Action and Adventure *Favorite Type of Music: All Kinds *Favorite Type of Books: Romance *Favorite School Subject: Music, Mythology *Best School Subjects: Music, Foreign Language, Mathematics, Business *Worst School Subject: Science *Favorite Food: Korean cuisine, Jelly, and Sukiyaki (Hot Pot) *Ideal Type: Someone interesting and passionate *Ideal Date: Somewhere we can have fun *Allergic to: Shellfish *Hobbies: Composing/Playing/Listening to music, Swimming, Basketball, Strategy Games (Shogi, Go, Chess, Othello, and etc.), Horseback Riding *Dislikes: Hospitals, Bugs, Rainy days, Riko-oba-san and Satsuki-oba-san's cooking, Overly Arrogant people *Special Skills: Perfect Pitch, Eidetic/Photographic Memory, Fluent Enlgish, Fluent Mandarin, Fluent Cantonese, Fluent Korean, Sports (of any kind) **Aside from having an extraordinary talent for music, Kagome is also extremely gifted in athletics. She is quite literally able and capable of keeping up with the guys in any sport they play, be it baseball, basketball, tennis, rock climbing, track, or etcetera. If it is a sport she is unfamiliar with, she can learn the activity and be practically a master at it within a few short months, maybe even a few weeks depending on how determined she is. Relationships Kazuhiko Higurashi Kazuhiko Higurashi (日暮 和彦) is Kagome's late father, whom she loved very much. He was the one to teach her all that she knows about music. Kagome holds a strong admiration for her departed parent's work, and she wishes to follow in his footsteps as a composer. Kazuhiko used to be a famous composer, and was the partner composer/songwriter of Shining Saotome. He was also the one to write Saotome's biggest hit "Owing to Love." Ever loyal to his partner, Kazuhiko never spoke a word of Satome's relaionship with Kotomi Aijima and when Shining Entertainment was created, he changed agency to continue supporting his partner. While he was alive, he used take Kagome along with him to work at Shining Entertainment, where she was eventually scouted by Satome himself to be a child actor and model. Hideko Akashi Hideko Akashi (赤司 秀子) aka Hideko Higurashi (日暮 秀子) is Kagome's mother, and only living parent. She was formerly a producer at MTK Records, and the coach of Teiko Junior High's Boys' Basketball Club First String. She eventually quit working as a producer and shifted to working full-time as a coach and sports trainer. She is currently the sports trainer and coach for her generation of the Kiseki no Isan (The Legacy of the Miracles) . Her father is the captain of the Kiseki no Sedai (Generation of Miracles), Seijuro Akashi. Souta Higurashi Souta (日暮 草太) is Kagome's younger brother, and her only sibling. Despite their age difference and separation at a young age, Kagome and Souta share a fairly strong bond with one another. Whenever possible Kagome will make room in her hectic schedule to spend time with him, and in turn Souta does what he can to help her relax. She calls him Sou-chan. Shining/Mitsuo Saotome Shining Saotome (早乙女 シャイニング) or Mitsuo Saotome (早乙女 光子)is not only Kagome's boss, but also her godfather. She is rather close to him, but is often exasperated by his eccentric and overly dramatic antics. He is also one of the reasons behind Kagome's easy acceptance of the supernatural. When she was training to be an idol as a little girl, Saotome acted as her mentor, not trusting others to teach his goddaughter what was to be expected of an idol. Kagome often calls him Mitsu-chin or Saotome-oji when she is angry with him. Hiro Hoshikage Hiro Hoshikage (星影 寛) is Kagome's or rather Gou's assistant from early childhood to present. She first began working for Kagome in her late teens, and she is currently in her early thirties. She often helps Kagome organize her schedule and helps her with her lines for dramas, movies, musicals, and plays. She also briefs Kagome on what her assignments are and makes the appointments for Kagome's different assignments. Hiro and Kagome have a good and fully-functioning relationship as boss and employee. Hiro often treats Kagome as her younger sister, more so than her own younger sister, Seira Hoshikage. She is one of the few people who know that Kagome and Gou are one and the same. Kagome calls her Hiro-chin. Kiseki : Seijuro Akashi : Daiki Aomine : Ryota Kise : Tetsuya Kuroko : Shintaro Midorima : Atsushi Murasakibara Zodiac Relationships Kagome is extremely close with all members of the Zodiac, going as far as to call most members by a nickname and sometimes with a sibling suffix attached. She is also close enough with them all to willingly bring them along on Saturday Night "family" time with the rest of the Kiseki no Isan. Kasumi Matsuoka Kasumi Matsuoka (松岡和美) is a long time friend of Kagome. She is known as the Monkey of the Zodiac, and is often called Saru or Mimi by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls her Mimi-chin. *Age: **16 (Season 1) **17 (Season 2) *Birthday: March 17 Takehiko Hibiki Takehiko Hibiki (響岳彦) is Kagome's best friend since childhood. He is an idol, and he is currently on his first solo tour. He and Kagome first debut as members of ZODI☆C before debuting again as a duet idol group. Currently, he and the other Zodiac members are focusing more on their solo careers. Two years after their initial debut as a group at the age of six (Kagome) and nine (Takehiko), both children's idol careers took off like a storm and soon were working as separate duet from their main ZODI☆C group. A year after that both were working more as solo artists than as a duet. He and Kagome still often partner up to continue their duet career, and would often appear in each other's concerts as guest appearances or as fellow performers. He is known as the Tiger of the Zodiac, often called Tora or Hiko by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the third youngest of the Zodiac. Kagome calls him Hiko-chin. *Age: **17 (Season 1) **18 (Season 2) *Birthday: July 21 Etsuko Koizumi Etsuko Koizumi (小泉悦子) is a long time friend of Kagome, and the fourth youngest in the Zodiac. She is known as the Pig of the Zodiac, often called Buta or Etsu by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls her Etsu-chin. *Age: **17 (Season 1) **18 (Season 2) *Birthday: May 5 Kotone Mizushima Kotone Mizushima (水島琴音) is a long time friend of Kagome. She is known as the Horse of the Zodiac, often called Uma or Ko by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls her Uma-chin or Ko-nee. *Age: **18 (Season 1) **19 (Season 2) *Birthday: February 12 Emi Suzuki Emi Suzuki (鈴木恵美) is a long time friend of Kagome. She is the sixth youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Rabbit of the Zodiac, often called Usagi or Usa by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome call her Usa-chin or Usa-nee. *Age: **18 (Season 1) **19 (Season 2) *Birthday: November 28 Kira Sumeragi Kira Sumeragi (皇綺羅) is a long time friend of Kagome, and a member of ST☆RISH's rival idol group, HE☆VENS. He is the sixth eldest in the Zodiac. Whenever he and Kagome meet up, Kagome would often ask him how does it feel working behind enemy lines as she knows it will only be a matter of time before Kira quits Raging Entertainment. He is known as the Ram of the Zodiac, often called Hitsuji or Ki by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls him Ki-chin just as often as she would call him Hitsu-chin. *Age: **18 (Season 1) **19 (Season 2) *Birthday: November 5 Yuu Akarui Yuu Akarui (優明るい) is a long time friend of Kagome. He is the fifth eldest of the Zodiac. He is known as the Rat of the Zodiac, often called Nezumi by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls him Yuu-nii or Nezu-nii. *Age: **19 (Season 1) **20 (Season 2) *Birthday: April 13 Toshiyuki Kikenkaze Toshiyuki Kikenkaze (危険風敏幸) another long time friend of Kagome's as well as Takehiko. He is also four years older than Kagome and acts as an older brother figure for her. Unlike the Takehiko and Kagome, Toshiyuki is a serious actor, and does not have much plans for music despite being a singer of ZODI☆C. His acting career blossomed from his childhood career, which had also resulted in him meeting Kagome and Takehiko. He and Kagome first met when the latter was just a baby when they were both cast into their first drama. The two of them were often cast in the same dramas as siblings or relatives of some sort. He is known as the Rooster of the zodiac, often called Tori or Yuki by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the fourth eldest of the zodiac members. Kagome calls him Yuki-nii or Tori-nii. *Age: **20 (Season 1) **21 (Season 2) *Birthday: December 6 Keiichi Wakahisa Keiichi Wakahisa (若久佳一) is Kagome's cousin-by-marriage, and he has known Kagome since shortly after her birth when he was four almost five years old. Out of the entire Zodiac, Keiichi is the person Kagome is the closest too even more so than her older brother figure, Toshiyuki, and best friend, Takehiko. He and Kagome often go to their weekly Saturday Night "family" time with the Kiseki together. When Kagome needs a ride somewhere, Keiichi is usually the one most willingly to give her a ride to her destination. This is because Keiichi is very protective of his family, and as they are both members of the Kiseki he finds it is his responsibility to watch over his younger cousin. In addition, Kagome was the one who helped him to achieve his dream of being an idol/actor when they were children. Kagome affectionately calls him Kei-nii or Ryu-nii. *Age: **21 (Season 1) **22 (Season 2) *Birthday: January 1 Ayako Itou Ayako Itou (伊藤綾子) is a long time friend of Kagome, and she is the second eldest of the Zodiac. She acts as one of the two leaders of ZODI☆C and is the leader of FREY☆. She is known as the Dog of the Zodiac, often called Inu or Aya by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls her Aya-nee. *Age: **22 (Season 1) **23 (Season 2) *Birthday: October 31 Aine Kisaragi Aine Kisaragi (如月愛音) is a long time friend of Kagome, and like Souta, Kagome's brother, he is currently lying in a comatose state. He is the oldest of the Zodiac children, having started the series when he was thirteen and finishing it at eighteen. He was formerly co-leader of ZODI☆C with Ayako Itou, and the former leader of R☆GN☆ROK. He attempted to commit suicide, and ended up in a coma when he was twenty. He has yet to come out of his comatose state. He is known as the Ox of the zodiac, often called Ushi or Ai by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls him Ai-nii-chan. *Age: **24 (Season 1) **25 (Season 2) *Birthday: May 17 Uta no Prince-sama Natsuki Shinomiya Tokiya Ichinose *Future Spouse Cecil Aijima Ren Jinguji Otoya Ittoki Syo Kurusu Masato Hijirikawa Interviews Zodiac Series Finding Hope Always Running Kuroshitsuji Little Lady Searching for Heaven Miss Sherlock Lovely Spy Persona 4 Brothers Conflict Kuroko no Basuke *I must say as a legacy of the Kiseki no Sedai, meaning you are a Kiseki no Isan, Kuroko no Basuke must be very important to you? ::Oh yes. Kuroko no Basuke's drama is a very important for not only me but everyone who is a member of the Kiseki. We're very proud of our grandparents, and some of us have even followed in their footsteps as athletes. *Really now? Can you tell us about the Kiseki no Sedai, and what roles are you playing this time? Are any members of the Kiseki no Isan helping out with the drama? ::For starters, the Kiseki no Sedai, which is known as the Generation of Miracles in English, is a group of five basketball prodigies, their phantom sixth player, and their manager. These seven members dominated the basketball league for their entire three years at Teiko Junior High, an elite level school with a national level basketball club. As basketball fans know there are five specialized positions a player can play as, and each of those positions are extremely important. Each member of the Kiseki no Sedai plays one or a combination of these positions. The Ace of the Kiseki no Sedai, Daiki Aomine, was a Power Forward or PF for short. The #1 Shooter, Shintaro Midorima, was a Shooting Guard or SG. The Copycat, Ryota Kise, and the Phantom, Tetsuya Kuroko, were Small Forwards or SF. Finally, there is the Captain, Seijuro Akashi, was a Point Guard or PG. I can't tell you anymore about them as the drama follows the story of Tetsu-oji-san during his time at Seirin High, and the viewers will learn more about the Kiseki no Sedai through them. ::Surprisingly or not, a lot of the members of Kiseki no Isan are helping out with the production. Several are even acting as their own grandparents. Like Ryu-nii... sorry, I mean Keiichi Wakahisa plays Tetsuya Kuroko, the Phantom of the Kiseki no Sedai, but who is also his grandfather. His twin sisters, Momoe and Teruko Wakahisa, are also working on the set as hairstylists and makeup artists. A lot of the Kiseki no Isan also plays basketball, some of us are even playing in the pro leagues. So if an Isan member isn't playing one of the players or helping anywhere else on set, they're acting as trainers to the actors. We don't want their performance to shame our grandparents. Kuroko no Basuke's drama is created as a dedication to our grandparents for their hard work, passion, and time playing basketball. Feudal Fairytale *What inspired you to write Feudal Fairytale? Are you surprised by how popular your first book is? :: Actually, I'm more surprised the book was even published in the first place. There was never any intention of it being published, and there really wasn't anything that had inspired me to write it. Truthfully, I'm quite ashamed that it was published. The entirety of Feudal Fairytale was created from one of my dream diary. That book contains all of my personal thoughts and feelings from a rather difficult time in my life. *Really? When and how did you feel upon finding out Feudal Fairytale was published novel on the verge of becoming a drama? :: Yes, Feudal Fairytale is created from my old diary and the characters within the book still maintain the names of several friends that I had met at that time. The only differences are that the main character's name was changed so that it wasn't my own, and she has been turned into a fifteen-year-old. ::I actually only found out it had been published into a book and soon a drama a few weeks ago. It was a Monday afternoon, and I wanted to do nothing but eat, bathe, and sleep after a long day. So you can only imagine how tired I was after recording at the studio and then filming for Lovely Spy. When I got back to the dorms I didn't get to do any of what I had hoped, but instead I had a producer popping out of practically nowhere asking for permission to turn my book into a drama series. After Shika-san had explained and given me a copy of Feudal Fairytale, I told him that I would get back to him on his request. *Well obviously, you said yes to his proposal, correct? How did you feel when you found out your diary had been turned into a novel? :: Well, yeah. I did agree to turn Feudal Fairytale into a drama series on the suggestion of sofu-sama (grandfather) and the rest of the Kiseki. The only condition was that I get to play Kagome since I don't want anyone else to be portraying myself. :: At first, I was rather skeptical about Feudal Fairytale belonging to me. Sure, it had my name written as the author, but it could have been someone just using my name as an alias. But when I began reading it, every single word matched to what I had written three years ago. Some may be skeptical about how I know the book is a verbatim of my diary, but most already know I have an Eidetic Memory, which is also known as Photographic memory. Meaning I can never forget anything, and that everything I have ever experienced will be recalled to me as if I was still experiencing it. ::When I accepted that Feudal Fairytale was a publication of my diary, you can only imagine just how murderous I was. You can ask the members of ZODI☆C and ST☆RISH, I was quite literally out for the blood of the person who would do this to me. I just filled with so much anger that someone would come take my diary from my room, and then publish all my thoughts and feelings for everyone in the world to read. I mean this is my diary. It doesn't matter to me that it was from when I was thirteen. These are my personal thoughts and feelings that no one besides myself was supposed read. *Wait... Are you telling me that the national best seller for the last year, was written when you were only thirteen? Even I've read it, and it doesn't seem to be the words or even the work of a barely teenage girl. ::(Laughs) It's hard to believe, isn't it? But yeah, Feudal Fairytale is the diary I began on my thirteenth birthday. I guess my writing wouldn't be like a normal teenager's. Until I entered junior high, I've only ever been taught by private tutors that sofu-sama had hired for me. When I'm not able to attend school because of work, those tutors help me stay caught up in or further my studies. I've actually learned more from them in a single year than from my four years at my private schools. *For being only thirteen when you wrote this, it's exceptionally well written. I know you're extremely busy with four, soon to be five, dramas, modeling, and your music career, but do you have any plans of writing and publishing any other books in the future? :: Thank you, but for the time being I can't say whether or not I'll write anything for publication. After all Feudal Fairytale came about because my godfather stolen and published my diary while I was away at lessons. All I can really say is that my career will always be tied to music, and the rest is up to fate. Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Zodiac Category:Silent Composition Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gemini Category:Legacy Category:Legacy of the Miracles Category:Freya